Lost
by Just2fangirls
Summary: Destiny had a hard life. Foster home after foster home. Not knowing her parents. When one day she was 'adopted' and taken to camp half-blood. But when it's time for a quest will she survive?
1. Chapter 1

"STOHP, MOMMY!" Screamed nine year old Tyler her new foster brother. He was upset at Destiny again, and she didn't know why. She sighed and carefully began her speech on how it wasn't her fault. Destiny was used to this. She being given into adoption since birth, she had several foster family, all evil.  
"Destiny, please come here, now." Mrs. Andrews said in a strained voice. Destiny slowly crept to the kitchen where she was. She sat at the table. Destiny slid into the chair. Not daring to look into the evil woman's eyes.  
"I heard you almost killed Tyler, is that so?" She asked.  
"No ma'am he came into the room and started to take things I told him to stop, and took my things away from him." Destiny said, giving her the truth. Mrs. Andrews sighed.  
"You know you're a terrible liar, I would be surprised if you where even adopted." She muttered. Destiny nodded, she received the 'you'll never get adopted ever.' speech at every house she had lives in.  
"But surprisingly enough tomorrow a man has come to adopt you. Heaven knows why he would want a horrid child like you." She said easily glancing g at her polished nails.  
"Maybe it's my father." Destiny stammered. Mrs. Andrews laughed.  
"Ha! He's the one who didn't want a devil child like you in the first place I highly doubt that." The woman taunted. Destiny excused herself to go pack. She grabbed her iPod which was a gift from Mallory her foster care agent as a birthday present, and every year after that she had received an iTunes gift card.  
She stuffed the earbuds in her ears, and blasted the music. She grabbed the few clothes she had, and her two books. She put them in her small bag, and slowly climbed into bed. Her blue jacket warmed her. It was a worn blue zipup jacket that said Varsity in the front. Destiny slowly faded to sleep, and no one bothered her, not even when dinner came around. But it's not like that fed her well during dinner.

In her dream she was crying in a cave with someone's arms wrapped around her. Destiny was watching herself, she could feel her heart tear apart in a million pieces, her stomach twisted and turned. And she was conscience too, whatever had happened was terrible, and it made her sick.

She woke up to a knocking on her door. Mr. Andrews who was nicer than his wife walked in.  
"Destiny your new guardian is going to be here any moment so lets wake up." He said quietly shutting the door as he finished.  
Destiny brushed her long blonde hair, and grabbed her white blouse, and jeans and carefully placed them on her. She looked in the mirror.  
Her eyes where dull. They where blue, but a blue and grey mixture. Her eyes where filled with fear, and shame. Foster home after foster home her eyes seemed to grow more sad. Her pale skin was unflawed, and her fragile figure made her almost silent. She looked ten, but was really almost fourteen.  
She heard talking coming from the den area. She grabbed her bag, and slowly walked toward the den.  
'This is it, your one and only chance of freedom, don't mess it up like usual Destiny.' She thought angrily at herself. Mrs. Andrews was acting fake. Fake smiling, fake talking. She waved at Destiny.  
"Destiny this is the man who is adopting you!" She exclaimed in her falsetto tone that meant 'I want you to be gone now.'  
The man waved, and smiled. Destiny froze, he seemed so familiar.  
"Hello Ms. Destiny Choice, my name is Chiron, and I am adopting you." The man said in the softest and most genuine voice Destiny had ever heard. Destiny slowly nodded. Chiron was in her future, he was sure of it, but how, and why he was in it, she wasn't sure.


	2. Chapter 2

"So where's our house?" Destiny asked. Chiron chuckled.  
"Well I may have lied a bit to you." Chiron admitted.  
"So we live in a box?" Destiny said. Which made Chiron laugh more.  
"No we live in a camp, with other campers, and lets say I'm good friends with one of your parents."  
"What?"  
"Let me explain." Chiron said. And he did, he explained about the gods, and the myths, every last bit of it.  
"Woah, so who's my godly parent?" She asked. Chiron shrugged.  
"I don't know they haven claimed you yet. Do you know who gave you up for adoption your mother or father?" He asked. Destiny shook her head. Chiron sighed.  
"It's all right your fourteen you'll be claimed." He said.

They soon arrive at camp. Chiron let Destiny to the big house. She saw several campers roaming about. The younger was six, and the oldest was eighteen probably. Soon a very unhappy boy walked up to them.  
"Ah Nico, hello! This is our new camper Destiny." Chiron said. Destiny waved. Nico muttered a 'hello' and looked down.  
"Chiron, the kids in Ares where wondering if they can play a round of capture the flag tonight." Nico asked. Chiron nodded.  
"As long as they don't murder anyone I don't see the problem." Chiron said, making both Nico, an Chiron laugh. Destiny stood there awkwardly. Nico went off, as Chiron brought her to the big house. He pulled out a poster type thing.  
"Now Destiny, which of these people look familiar to you?" Chiron asked. Destiny shrugged.  
"I mainly only remember my mother, and she doesn't look like any of them."  
"Ah, so your a daughter of one of the gods, not a goddess." Chiron noted.  
"I guess..."  
"I'll have Julie give you a tour, she's a daughter of Aphrodite." Chiron said. Destiny just nodded.  
Soon a petite, caramel haired, girl appeared. She had shoulder length caramel colored hair, and big brown eyes full of hope.  
"Hi! I'm Julie, short for Juliette, like you know Romeo and Juliette. One of the greatest love stories of all time. Anyway who are you?" Julie said in a bubbly tone.  
"Uh, I'm Destiny, so I'm guessing your mom named you?" Destiny managed to say. Julie nodded excitedly.  
"Actually yes! My mother being Aphrodite and all loves a good romance! Any way follow me!" The girl said leading Destiny out of the house.

"This is our cabin area, we are seller ares by our parents, and Chiron said you parent is a god right?" Julie asked. Destiny nodded.  
"Alrighty then! So that's all. We an go sit down if you want to, and I can help explain things in more detail." Julie suggested. Destiny took her up on the offer.  
"Can you help me find my dad, like figure which one he is?" Destiny asked shyly. Julie got a huge grin on her face.  
"Absolutely! Your eager, anyway to do that tell me about yourself."  
"Um, ok. My favorite color is yellow, I like cats, and um yah?"  
"Do you prefer night or day?" Julie asked.  
"Day."  
"What do you do in your free time?"  
"Well, usually I don't have free time, but I read, and I think, and I love to listen to music. The way it calms and soothes me, helps me to think more clearly... Sorry I'm rambling." Destiny said shifting in her chair. Juliette had a big smiled plastered on her face.  
"I'm not, because you have been claimed just now, as your explaining music come on." She said grabbing Destiny's arm and dragging her back to the Big House.

"Chiron Destiny's been claimed! Her father has claimed her!" Julie shouted. "Really? Who's her father Julie?"  
"Apollo, her father is Apollo."


End file.
